Surprise Maps And Dinner Dates
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Jack, Sam and some meddling co-workers.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- All I have to say about this is ...it didn't turn out like I planned in my head. All mistakes are mine as I tweaked it after my beta had it.**

* * *

She hated anything Valentine's Day related, he hated cliches, yet they were both stood looking at the most ridiculously drawn maps covered with hearts and bows and arrows. Jack was in his old office, Sam in her lab. The maps gave no clue to who wrote them or what their goal was only that it was a surprise. Both had a set of instructions on not to start off before 19:00 hrs and to take their time. It was supposed to be fun and they would enjoy the reward when they reached their destination.

Sam set off down the corridor to the service shaft that the map indicated. Opening the hatch she looked at the map and saw she was supposed to climb up three levels. Rolling the map up she stuffed it in her pocket and started to make the climb.

Jack left his office and headed towards the commissary like his map showed him. As he reached the door he saw the map had a door marked on the right for him to enter. Stopping, he looked around and pulled the door open to reveal an access tunnel. Consulting the map, he saw the arrow pointing down and a number four. Looked liked he was climbing down four levels. Folding his map, he put it in his BDU shirt pocket and took a hold of the ladder to climb down.

Stopping three levels up Sam opened the hatch and stepped out onto the corridor. Taking the map, she followed the arrows till she reached the gate room. Cutting through the gate room she turned left and then a right, ending up near Daniel's office. From Daniel's office, she went to the elevator and pressed the button. When it finally arrived the number next to its counterpart on the map had a minus five on it. Pressing the button to go down five levels the doors closed and she waited.

Jack climbed down his four levels and stopped in the corridor. His next stop was some classrooms and after that the gym. Stopping on the other side of the gym he was pleased to see he only had a couple more directions to follow before he reached his goal. Heading to the elevator, he was just about to press the call button when the doors opened and Siler stepped out. Nodding at him he got in the car and after checking the map pressed the button to travel up three floors.

Sam exited the elevator and moved towards the spare guest quarters and infirmary. Going passed the infirmary she found another hatch and was directed to climb back up two floors. This was more hard work than a workout. Stuffing the map in her pocket, she climbed the ladder knowing this was her last climb, the floor she was going was where she needed to be.

When Jack looked at his map as he stepped into the corridor, he saw he was on the level that housed the top of the market guest quarters. Why on earth he wanted here was beyond him but this was where he had been led to. Taking the map and looking at it on last time he folded it and headed to the room marked on the map. When he reached the door he stopped and looked around before reaching out and resting his hand on the door handle. He had no idea what awaited him behind the door, yet looking at it wasn't going to get him answers. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him was definitely not what he was expecting. Stepping further into the room he let the door close behind him and looked around, there had to be an explanation to all of this somewhere.

Sam moved into the corridor and closed the hatch. Giving her map one final check she glanced around and headed for the door marked as her final destination. As she walked she saw there was no one around due to the floor she was on. As far as she knew the place was empty and security cameras had been switched off as they weren't needed. Reaching the door she needed, she took the handle in her hand and turned it quickly not wanting to wait and find out what the big secret was.

Jack looked around the fancy guest room with a look of confusion and shock on his face. It looked like every other guest room, except for the fancy tableware and bottle of champagne. Not to mention the single red rose and the flower petals covering the centre of the table, oh crap, and the bed too. Taking a step towards the huge bed, he noticed linen on it that was most definitely not military. What the hell was going on and who had set this all up? Seeing as it was a very romantic setting he was obviously being fixed up with someone. He was getting fixed up, on base with someone who when he thought about it, had to have clearance to be down there in the first place. His list of questions was growing and they were getting more complex as he went.

Moving back to the table he looked where the bottle of champagne was and found a card attached to the red rose. Picking them both up, he removed the card and opened it. With the rose in one hand and the card in the other he went to read it just as the door burst open and another person stumbled into the room. Oh joy, his mystery date had arrived. What poor sap had they set him up with now?

Sam stopped dead in her tracks after letting go of the door handle. Her eyes darted from the man in front of her to the table and then to the bed. Looking back finally at the man in front of her, she took in the note he had in one hand and the rose in the other. Swallowing past the huge lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, she licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sir?" Was the best her mouth and brain could put together, even with her superior intellect.

"Carter?" Was his instant reply.

He was going to kill someone, whoever had done this was in for a slow and painful death. They had set him up with Carter. Out of all the people on base, his date for the evening was Carter. He couldn't help but wonder how she had drawn the short straw in all this.

"Any ideas about all this?" Gesturing widely with her arms to the room at large.

"Maybe this will explain." Flipping the note open.

They both looked at the note and then for some unknown reason, part of Jake's brain betrayed him. The next thing he saw was his hand moving of its own accord towards Sam, offering her the red rose he forgot he was still holding. They both looked at the rose then Sam looked up at Jack. He smiled, a sincere smile, as he gestured for her to take the flower. Sam smiled back and took it, not really sure what else she could do. As she twirled the rose between her fingers she watched Jack out the corner of her eye step closer, bring the card level so they could both read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Sorry it's taken so long to post this, a plot bunny got me and wouldn't let go till I made a start on its idea. So here is the final chapter of this one. I do have a couple of one-shots and the above-mentioned plot bunny in the system. There is also my drabble collection which I try to update every few days. So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Hi Sam, hi Jack, If you're both reading this then everything is going to plan. If for some reason you're not, then it's been nice knowing you both as we all know Jack will kill me first. We have all sat back and watched you both from a distance over the years. There has been time when we thought you might both take the plunge and admit to the thing between you. Then the armbands happened, the Zatarc testing showing us otherwise. You seemed to drift apart after that, finding comfort both out of work and with other people. We thought about giving up, you both pretended to be happy. For whose benefit we have never worked out as neither of you fooled anyone, especially yourselves. Then things happened, people left us, some moved on, and we drifted apart. Yet here we are back together again, and ironically it's Valentine's Day. So in honour of this special day we have all pulled strings, dot I's, crossed T's and been devious in all sorts of ways. Tonight is for you both. You should get a knock on the door about half an hour after arriving," both Jack and Sam stopped reading to look at their watches. "You meal should be left outside of your door for you. It includes all the trimmings, including dessert. Unless we get invaded or a mass emergency breaks out, you will be left alone and undisturbed until you need to be back at your posts 08:00 hrs tomorrow. So, kick back, relax and enjoy each other's company. This floor is deserted and will stay that way. Happy Valentine's guys, love Daniel, Teal'c and the handful of SGC staff who helped put this together. XXX_

 _PS- Forgot to say, all surveillance cameras on this floor are inactive."_

They both stood there silently absorbing the contents of the note. Both reading it over again when they were done. As if in sync with each other they both looked up at the security camera and saw it was still and no small light flashed on it. Sam seemed lost in thought as she stared at the flower. He was just about to ask her what she thought off all of Daniel and Teal'c's meddling when right on time, there was a knock on the door. Walking to the door Jack pulled it open enough to see out into the corridor. Seeing no one around he opened it fully to reveal a hostess trolley covered in various dishes and desserts. Pulling the trolley inside he let the door shut itself and pushed the trolley over to the table. Pulling out one of the chairs he turned to Sam,

"Dinner is served malady."

Sam couldn't help but grin, this was not what she had expected when she set off on her travels earlier. Sitting down Jack tucked her in and handed her a folded napkin from the table. Sam placed it across her lap and watched as Jack began to sever the various dishes from the trolley. When all the food was laid out he picked the champagne up and fished in his pocket for his knife. Sam was quicker and had hers out and open, the corkscrew ready. Jack just smirked and took it, screwing it tightly into the bottle. Looking at Sam quickly before he pulled out the stopped he saw she was watching him intently. The cork made a loud popping noise in the small room and the amber liquid started to flow from the top of the bottle. Jack moved quickly so as not to spill too much, filling both glasses before putting the bottle on the table and sitting down opposite Sam.

"A toast," picking his glass up and nodding at Sam's glass. "To the past, the present, and of course the future." As Sam raised her glass and the two clinked together.

They both took a sip before putting the drinks down and looking at all the food on the table.

"Come on then Carter, tuck in." Picking his cutlery up and cutting into the huge steak on his plate.

Sam picked her cutlery up and started to eat. She noticed that both steaks had been cooked to perfection, exactly how they would have them at O'Malley's. Sam's was well done and Jack's medium rare. Who knew Daniel took that much notice of how they had their stakes. They sat eating in silence for several minutes, both surprised how good the food tasted. It was Jack who broke the silence.

"So, what do you think of all this then? Seems the little space monkey is trying to play matchmaker again." Putting a piece of meat in his mouth when he finished speaking.

"You know what Daniel's like. He never understood the whole rules and regulations things, more so after losing Sha're when she died outright. Even Teal'c never really understood, even if he did try to." Putting the last bit of potato in her mouth and laying her cutlery on her empty plate.

"I suppose. What we going to do about it? We can't let him think he's won, especially since he's not the only one in on this." Staking the empty plates and moving them aside to make room for dessert.

Sam saw the cake and Jello and licked her lips.

"Jello first, then we plan." Picking her spoon up and tucking into the bright blue treat.

Jack watched as she got this far away look on her face as she ate. She only ever pulled that face for blue jello. Shaking his head he picked up his dessert fork and picked up a big chunk of cake. When he came to the last piece of cake he picked it up on the fork and looked at it.

"Sam." Reaching over the table with the last piece of cake on the fork.

Sam had just scooped up the last cube of jello when she heard her name. Looking up she saw Jack holding out his last bit of cake, just for her. Lifting up her last cube of jello, she offered it to Jack. They both looked at the offered cutlery before leaning in and taking the food in their mouths. Sitting back they put the cutlery down and enjoyed the last piece of the others dessert. When Jack was finished he stood up and cleared the dishes away on to the trolley, wheeling it out to the corridor when he was done. Stuffing his hands in pockets as he came back into the room he found what has looking for under his yo-yo. Pulling out the small square device he looked at Sam and went to place the small item on the table as he fiddled with it. Placing it on the table he stepped back and took up position.

"May I have this dance?" Standing tall but bowing as he offered Sam his hand.

Sam blushed as she took Jack's hand and stood up. Neither of them really did the dancing thing. They both took up respectable dance positions, hands in the correct places and arms locked. As the music placed, Jack led Sam in a sort of foot shuffle around in a circle. As the music continued they dance position faltered and they grew closer. Hands moved from hips and shoulders to backs and around necks. After two songs there was no space between them, Sam's head was resting in the crook of Jack's neck while Jack had placed his head against Sam's. They danced to two more songs before Sam stopped and pulled back a little to look at Jack. As she locked eyes with Jack her fingers flicked through the short hair on his nape. Raising up slightly she leaned towards Jack and paused a hare's breath away from his lips. She didn't have to move from there as Jack smiled and closed the gap. There lips meeting in a sweet and tender kiss.

The kiss didn't stay tender for long. Teeth nipped and tongues probed for entry to the others mouth. When they broke apart they were breathless, the kiss lasting longer and more demanding than it was supposed to be. They stood still as their breathing slowed and their pulses returned to normal. Sam cuddled back up against Jack's chest as he wrapped her tight in his arms.

"We really should tell them you know, especially Daniel and Teal'c. I know we said we would wait, but after today it may be better to come clean and save them springing anymore surprise dates on us." Sam said into Jack's neck as she kissed her way up and down his throat.

"Maybe, but Valentine's only happens once a year so we have another year before they try hooking us up again. How about we tell T and the space monkey, but only them. We are just finding our feet here, it's taken you this long to not look at me and call me sir every time." Hooking his hand under her tee and caressing the warm skin on her lower back.

"I can live with that. After my next mission we can do a team night at yours. Just us four, the original SG-1 so to speak." Melting further into Jack as his hand moved further up her back.

"Sounds like a plan. Now how about we have an early night for a change?" Wiggling his eyebrow as he made the suggestion.

Sam burst out laughing as she felt his eyebrow move against her cheek.

"Early night or an excuse to get me naked again?" Letting go of Jack and trying to step back.

"I never need an excuse to get you naked." His fingers making quick work of her bra clasp as he held on tight and pulled her back to him. "You can't blame me can you. I finally get to see you all hot and naked, but have to fit it in between you saving the world and me pushing paper around a desk miles away." Pulling a pet lip as he looked at her.

Sam couldn't resist kissing Jack's pouting bottom lip before nipping it with her teeth. That was it for Jack as he lunged and scooped Sam up in his arms, depositing her unceremoniously on the bed.

"Jack O'Neill!" Sam yelled as she tried to lunge for Jack, but he had already moved away.

Sitting up she was about to jump up when the room was plunged into darkness, Jack flicking the light off and moving back to the bed. As Jack stopped at the bed Sam reached up and pulled him down with her, both of them laughing as they tumbled into each other. Valentine's Day was never one of Jack or Sam's favourite holidays, yet as clothes flew in all directions and hands traced over naked skin they both agreed that Valentine's Day could only get better from now on.


End file.
